Kirby Discovers the Magic Mirror
by KF91
Summary: Story of four Kirbies in Mirror World. UPDATED SEPTEMBER 12, 2006! Please R&R.
1. Intro

Kirby Discovers the Magic Mirror  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kirby character that are in my story. If I do own a character, it will say that I do here.  
  
One day Kirby was sleeping under a tree. Then all of a sudden, Metaknight comes out of nowhere!  
  
"What the-"That was the only thing that Kirby said before he was cut into four little Kirbies. Metaknight escaped before the Kirbies saw him.  
  
"What happened?" the blue Kirby said.  
  
"I don't know, but if we want to be fused together again, we'll have to find the great Kabu" the yellow Kirby said.  
  
So the four Kirbies (Who was actually one Kirby that got split into four) went on an adventure to find the great Kabu. 


	2. The Vision

The four Kirbies went through the usual and not-so usual obstacles. The usuals were like star blocks and waddles dees, but the not-so usual stuff were things like blocks that can be only moved if inhaled for a long time and new enemies like blocky and such.  
  
"Something is definitely weird here." The red Kirby said.  
  
Then all of a sudden all four of the Kirbies had a vision at the same time. They had a vision of a mirror. Then they had a vision of Metaknight breaking the mirror into 7 pieces.  
  
"Something awful must have happened. " said the pink Kirby  
  
"Nah, it's probably just a dream or something we had." Said the Blue Kirby  
  
"And anyways, we don't even know where it is!" said the yellow Kirby.  
  
"Well I want to check it out, but before, lets head to Kabu." said the pink Kirby.  
  
Far, Far away, near Rainbow Route, things were falling apart and enemies were popping out everywhere.  
  
Then Dark Mind said "Revenge will be mine. Soon everything will be mine!"


	3. The Mirror

When the four Kirbies arrived, they had a long talk with Kabu.  
  
"So what's happening Kabu?" said the red Kirby.  
  
"It seems that an evil thing called the Dark Mind is starting to control everything near Rainbow Route and everything near it." Kabu explained  
  
"But where is this place called Rainbow Route?" asked the Pink Kirby.  
  
"Yah, I never heard of the place before." The Yellow Kirby said.  
  
Kabu continued "The Dark Mind has a mirror from its world that can be used to come here in our world, but Metaknight has broken it to 7 pieces and now it can be only used once now. And Rainbow Route is on the other side of the mirror!"  
  
"The vision!" thought the Pink Kirby.  
  
"That means-"  
  
"Yes, you must now go through the mirror and restore the place back to peace, or else the Dark Mind will come here and destroy everything in its path and take over Dreamland!" said Kabu.  
  
"It doesn't sound that awful, we can just stay here and watch TV, and you know, just hang out!" said the Blue Kirby.  
  
"No, I think that we should really save this place called "Rainbow Route" if we don't, we might risk getting our place destroyed!" said the Red Kirby.  
  
So all four of the Kirbies went through the mirror together and went to save Rainbow Route.


	4. Different Ways

When the four Kirbies entered Rainbow Route, everything was a mess. Plant life were dying and buildings were falling apart.

"What a mess!" said the Red Kirby.

"I think that if we get few days and try hard, I guess we can clean this place up!" said the blue Kirby.

"No, this must be the Dark Mind's work. We must get to it fast." Said the Pink Kirby.

"I heard that if people split up into little groups or everyone go into different directions, you can cover more ground." Yellow Kirby said.

"Good thing that I brought four cell phones and four shrinkable warpstars!" the blue Kirby said.

"Good job Blue. Then we will all go different ways. Each one of you will take one cell phone and one shrinkable warpstar. When you need each other, just call and we'll get there. Oh, and remember that each time you make a call, it will use up one block of battery life. If you're out of battery, find any source of power." The pink Kirby explained.

"Then I guess we'll be going now." the red Kirby said.

So the four Kirbies set off in different directions to save the world they never knew existed.


	5. Rainbow Route:Pink

The pink Kirby had no problem cleaning up Rainbow Route. It was actually pretty easy. He went like this: Suck, Swallow, Use power until he got bored, Dump ability, and start all over again. That was until the pink Kirby came across a weird looking enemy.

It looked like an angel. I was so pretty. It wanted to swallow it so he can find out what power it had, but he couldn't it was just so pretty. He was staring at it for a long time. Then it was taking out a pink bow and arrow and it was aiming at him when-.

The cell phone rang. He answered it and it was Red. He was at a place called Moonlight Mansion. He took out his shrinkable warpstar and inflated it and went where Red was.

Not far from where Pink had stood, the Dark Mind was laughing, "Good job Cupee, I knew that stupid Pink balloon would fall for my trick! Now I can continue to take over the world!"


	6. Cabbage Cavern:Blue

Blue was in Cabbage Cavern. He looked around and saw nothing but well, cabbage.

"I'd say it is a little cabbagy in here. I wonder if anyone lives here at all?" he thought to himself.

He was walking around then he saw a Bonkers!

"That'd be the last thing in mind to see here!" he said as he was turning around. He saw more and more Bonkers appearing here and there. "No I must be seeing illusions! It can't be! Too many Bonkers..."

He was reaching for his cell phone when it rang in his hand. He answered it. It was Yellow. Yellow was in a place called Moonlight Mansion.

"Just in time" he thought. He took out his Warpstar and flew away thinking "I wonder if Pink, and Red got the call from Yellow."

Far away, in Rainbow Route, there was the Dark Mind thinking "Good, 2 down, 2 more to go". Then the Dark Mind went back to talk with his Strongest workers.

"Those little weaklings should be a piece of cake for us" said a shark name Gobbler.

"No Gabriel, they will not be a piece of cake, if you see what kind of problems they have solved in their world, you will be very surprised." The Dark mind explained.

"What could those little things have done when their only power is to suck and swallow?"Wiz said.

"Oh you will see pretty soon, you will see." After the Dark Mind said that, he walked off into the darkness.


	7. Mustard Mountain:Red

Red was having a hard time at Mustard Mountain. The air was getting really thin. He was walking along when he found a hotdog!

"Good thing to find right now. It's even better that I have mustard all around me." Red said. He dipped his hotdog halfway into the river of mustard. It caught on fire and turned into a pile of ash.

"Oh no! I lost my hotdog!" He sighed "Life is tough I guess. I better watch my step from now on since I hate getting burned."

Then his cell phone rang. "Oh great, I wonder what kind of trouble Blue is in. He's in a place called Moonlight Mansion. Sounds pretty spooky to me." Then he took out his warpstar and flew away.

Far from Mustard Mountain, very far indeed in Rainbow Route, Dark Mind had another meeting, "I have made a plan to destroy those little annoying Kirbies. Since there are 7 of you in total, you will all guard one piece of the mirror shard. If anyone of you fail, the Kirbies will be one step closer to restoring this world. And I wouldn't want that. So try your best to defend the mirror shard. If anyone of you succeed of destroying the Kirbies, you will be rewarded very well, very well indeed. So go! Oh and if, and I mean IF the Kirbies get all the mirror shards, don't worry, I'll take care of them myself." All 8 of the Dark Minds helpers went into different places of the world to stop the Kirbies from restoring the world.


	8. Carrot Castle:Yellow

Yellow was in Carrot Castle. He was also having a hard time. He went into to the castle through the front door. "Ok, I wonder why there are nothing in this room except three mirrors?" He stepped closer to one of the mirrors "I wonder what happens if you dip your hand and- Whoa!" The mirror sucked his hand in! "If I can only see what is on the other side..." And with that, he stepped into the mirror.

He came into a weird looking room with again three mirrors and lots of Sir Kibbles. "This must be like a maze, if you go in the wrong door, you start all over again. There must be a clue that can tell me which door I should go in." Yellow thought. He was trying to figure out what the clue was when his cell phone rang.

"Guess Pink wants me to be in Moonlight Mansion!" Oh well, I'll come back here later." And with that he broke threw a wall and flew away.


	9. The Meeting

Sorry I haven't been here for a while. I'm going to change the talking style from now on. Well here I go!

---

They have all arrived at Moonlight Mansion, where lots of questions were in the air.

Pink: So what do you want Red?

Red: I thought that Blue wanted me to help him.

Blue: Well what do you know, Yellow tricked me.

Yellow: Ya right, I thought you wanted me here, Pink!

Pink: Okay, everyone calm down, someone and I mean _someone_ tricked us, so we'd come here.

Blue: I knew it the whole time. How could you pink! Betraying us like that!

Pink: No! I meant that someone else, not one of us.

Yellow: Hmm... Dark-

Blue: Mind-

Red: Did-

Pink: This!

Mysterious Voice: That's right!

Blue: Hey! Who said that?

Mysterious Voice: That would be me, King Golem.

Yellow: You look so much like Whispy Woods!

King Golem: It doesn't matter what I look like, as long as a kill you!


	10. King Golem

Blue: Aw no, this is going to hurt.

Pink: Remember, swallow, and then spit.

King Golem: Nobody has beaten me before and nobody will!

Rocks and Gordos fall

Yellow: This is not good at all.

Blue: Oww! I can't swallow the spiky things.

Red: Well, then swallow the rocks!

King Golem spits out a golem enemy

Blue: Holy shit! What the heck is that?

King Golem: That would be a Golem.

Yellow: What do we do... what do we do...

Red: Watch this! He spits a rock back at King Golem.

King Golem: Ow! That really hurts!

Blue: Hey let me try that! He spits a rock at Yellow

Yellow: Ow!

Pink: Okay how about at three, we'll all spit a rock or a golem at King Golem. Okay here we go. One... two... three!

All the kirbies spit either rocks or golems at King Golem

King Golem: No the pain! Lord dark matter please have mercy on me!

King Golem dies (This line sucks a lot doesn't it?)

In the middle of the dust and branches lies a single mirror shard

Pink: I think this is one of the mirror pieces that Kabu told us about.

Yellow: Lets take it with us.

Red: Good idea.

Blue: So... Where do we go next?

Pink: Umm... I really haven't thought about that.

Red: I thought you knew!

Yellow: Lets head back to Rainbow Route first.

Blue: RAINBOWS!

---

Meanwhile where Dark Matter was

DM: I knew that he would fail me. Moley is next, and I hope he could take care of them. He does live underground and has very good eyesight. I can only hope and see, hope and see.


	11. Opposites

I haven't updated this for a while, so sorry.

---

While all the kirbies were heading back to Rainbow Route, they met Metaknight.

Pink: You! You caused all of this. We're going to get you!

Blue: You, you son of a –

Yellow: Stop, Metaknight doesn't look that angry.

Red: Come to think of it, you're right. I've never seem Metaknight that angry.

Blue: Well. Well, Metaknight the legend is going to his mommy.

Metaknight: Well I guess I'll tell you what really happened.

Pink: What do you mean? You cut us up into pieces!

Metaknight: Well that's what I was going to explain. I didn't cup you up.

Yellow: Then who?

Metaknight: Dark Metaknight.

Blue: Dark Metaknight? I think you are making this up.

Metaknight: No I'm not. You see, there is always an opposite. Like Dark Metaknight is my opposite.

Red: So we have an opposite too?

Metaknight: Yes you do. He should be hiding somewhere in this world, waiting for the perfect time to jump on you and kill you very, and I mean very slowly and painfully. But right now, we have Dark Mind on our hands.

Pink: Dark Mind?

Yellow: I guess Dark Mind is Nightmare's opposite.

Metaknight: No. Dark Mind and Dark Matter are opposites, but not with nightmare. You see Nightmare can travel through both worlds without using the mirror. That's why Dark Mind, and Dark Matter like to use Nightmare as their servants.

Red: Travel through both worlds without using the mirror...

Metaknight: Yes, but Dark Mind doesn't know about Dark Matter and vice versa, and they both know that Nightmare loves to travel between both worlds.

Pink: But if we interfere Nightmare-

Metaknight: Then Dark Matter or Dark Mind will demand Nightmare to bring him to the other side.But the mirror isn't fixed. So you have to fix the mirror before you can interfere Nightmare. Which means find all of the 7 mirror pieces. After that's done, Dark Matter find Mark Mind (Or vice versa) and touches him and BOOM! They're both gine.

Blue: What do you mean BOOM! They're both gone?

Metaknight: Oh, sorry. Opposites cannot touch eachother, their molecules will react and they will suck eachother in and they will end in a great explosion.

Yellow: That brings me to another point, who is Nightmare's opposite?

Metaknight: Nightmare doesn't have an opposite. I don't know why, but he just doesn't.

Blue: So I guess we'll be going now, somewhere and-

Metaknight: Head toward Cabbage Cavern and clean that place up. Oh, and Yellow, have this.

Metaknight gives Yellow a laptop.

Yellow: Thanks, but why me?

Metaknight: You always seemed the smartest. Remember one thing, never touch your opposite.

Blue: Why?

Metaknight: You don't want to die, right?

Blue: Oh that.

So the Kirbies headed toward Cabbage Cavern where they hope to find all the mirror pieces and destroy Dark Matter, Dark Mind, and Nightmare.

---

Thank you Blissey for the error corrections. I will try to fix them as soon as I can.


	12. Cabbage Cavern Again

All the kirbies were at Cabbage Cavern. They were all walking by when they came across 2 mirrors.

Blue: Mirrors, what's the point of that?

Yellow: Look, you can go through the mirrors.

Pink: But there are two…

Red: Let's split up, I'll go with Yellow, and Pink go with Blue.

Pink & Blue: Oh, great.

So the kirbies formed 2 groups and went through the mirrors.

Pink & Blue

Pink: I can't believe we're stuck together.

Blue: Ya, I know… Um…CHEESE!

Blue runs away somewhere very far away.

Pink: How stupider can he get? Now I have to find him.

Yellow & Pink 

Yellow: I can't believe that you put Pink & Blue together.

Red: Yeah I don't exactly like Blue either…

Yellow: He's so stupid! Like, cheese?? What the hell? Anyways, I guess we have no choice now to walk and fight through this whole thing.

Red: Yeah, sure.

Pink & Blue 

Pink finds Blue hiding in a corner.

Blue: Damn! You found me! I don't like you that much you know.

Pink: Yeah I don't like you either. Your kind of stu… I mean special. Special in a good way. Not like you know, mentally challenged or something

Blue: You really think so?

Pink: Ya, sure, I guess so.

After few hours the 2 paths become one.

Pink: Well I guess splitting into 2 groups didn't matter.

Yellow: Umm…. I just did that to make sure that there is no important stuff that we miss.

Pink: Well scan next time. Man I thought you were the smart one to have a laptop!

Yellow: Well, don't bite my head off!

Red: That's ENOUGH! Stop it guys you have to learn how to control your temper!

Yellow: Fine….

Pink: Yeah, thanks Red, for stopping us before we started to rip each other apart!

Yellow: Yeah thanks.

Blue: CHEESE!

Red sighed.


	13. Moley

Everything started to shake underground.

Pink: What the-

A giant mole popped out of the ground.

Red: Great, first people fighting and now a giant mole to deal with…

Moley: I was sent here by dark mind to kill you!

Yellow: Kill us? I don't think so!

Blue: Ya , I don't think so! We're going to beat you up.

Moley: Well, take this!

Moley throws 6 random objects at the group.

Red: No! A bomb! Watch out guys!

The bomb explodes and Red is knocked out.

Pink: Red, no!

Moley throws more random objects.

Yellow: That's it…

Yellow swallows a bomb and becomes bomb Kirby.

Yellow: Yes! I will create chaos!

Yellow throws bombs everywhere. One hits Blue and he is knocked out.

Yellow: Oops…

Moley: You can't beat me, you guys kill people on your own team!

Moley throws even more random things.

Pink: Yellow, swallow now!

Pink and Yellow swallows all the object off the ground.

Moley: No…

Pink and Yellow spits it out and their stars fuse to make one huge star. When it hits Moley, Moley is blasted out of Cabbage Cavern. After, Blue and Red wakes up.

Red: Just what was I thinking? You lnow what, I think I'll go off on my own way. Too many distractions, especially you, Blue!

Pink: Whoa, wait pal, we just saved your life there, you know that?

Red: What do you want me to say then?

Pink: Never mind.

Blue gets a cut from the mirror shard that was left behind by Moley.

Blue: Oww… It's so sharp!

Yellow sighs.

I'll take care of that.

Somewhere far away…

Dark mind is sneaking up metaknight.

Dark Mind: When I take over Metaknight, I may be able to kill those nasty pink things!

Metaknight: I sense something behind me-

Dark Mind has taken over Metaknight. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Metaknight is evil?

Woah, no update for 4 months. I'm getting really lazy…

All the Kirbies make their way back to Rainbow Route.

Pink: Hey? Isn't that Metaknight? Hey! We got the second piece!

Metaknight: Yes that is great, now it would be best if you handed those over to me…

Yellow: Why?

Metaknight: I am much stronger than you weaklings are…

Blue: Okay why not?

Blue starts to hand the mirror shards over.

Pink: Wait. Something is wrong here. Metaknight wouldn't make us hand over the shards… He's the one who said take care of them!

Metaknight: But now I have changed my mind. Now hand over the shards!

Metaknight starts to take out his sword.

Yellow: I'm going to scan him, hold him back!

Red and Pink try to hold Metaknight back while Yellow is scanning Metaknight with his laptop.

Blue: Sigh, well what about me? Do I just stand around here looking stupid?

Yellow: Yes you do that.

Red: We can't hold on much longer! Hurry up!

Yellow: And I'm done!

Pink: Well what are we supposed to do now? If we let go, he'll kill us!

Yellow: Wait

Yellow takes out a tranquillizer gun.

Blue: Oooh. Pretty gun! Can I use it?

Yellow: Yes you can, if you want to sleep for lets say, about a week.

Blue: Never mind I have better things to do.

Yellow shoots at Metaknight.

Metaknight collapses.

Pink: Wow, where did you get that from?

Yellow: Oh it was nothing, it came with the laptop, I guess it was for emergency uses.

Red: Well what did you find out about Metaknight?

Yellow: I see that all his physical stuff is normal, but is brain, it is acting very strangely. Usually they move in long waves, but right now it is moving in very short-paced waves. I think he took like a drug or something.

Pink: I don't think that's it.

Yellow: No really-

Pink: Look at Metaknight righ now.

All they see is a weird looking black thing come out of Metaknight.

Blue: Dark Mind!

Red: Woah, that was a weird smart moment for Blue…

Dark Mind: Well I guess you have found out what really happened. I couldn't stay in that filthy body, because one of you tranquillized it. Well I'm going for now, but trust me, I'll get you! And when I do, trust me, none of you will escape… ALIVE!

Dark Mind flies away.

Blue: What did all that mean?

Red: Okay, smart moment gone.

Pink: Well that was really weird. Why didn't he fight us?

Yellow: Same question I have?

Red: Well this is what I think: He doesn't want to use his hands to kill us, so he's leaving it to his uhh "Workers" instead.

Blue: Workers? What is he building?

Pink and Yellow and Red sighs.

Yellow: So what do you suppose we do?

Red: Get rid of his "Workers" first, get all the shards and then go for Dark Mind himself.

Pink: Good idea. But what about him?

Pink points at Metaknight.

Yellow: We can.. I guess we can drag him with us, and then when he wakes up, we can apologize and then tell him what happened.

Red: But who's dragging him?

Everyone except Blue stares at Blue.

Blue: Why are you-

So our heroic adventurers slowly travel towards Mustard Mountain. While Blue is dragging Metaknight around…


	15. Elephant miniboss

Two updates in two days? Wow…

The Kirbies are going through Mustard Mountain.

Red: This place is not that cool. Whatever you do, do not touch the mustard.

Blue: Why? Is it going to like burn me?

Red: Yes, exactly.

Blue tries to eat the mustard.

Blue's face burns

Blue: Ah! It burns! Help me!

Blue runs around in circles.

Pink sighs.

Pink: So whose turn is it today?

Yellow: Mine…

Yellow turns ice and cools down Blue.

Blue: Thanks… Can I do that again?

Red: Now whose turn is it to whack him?

Pink: Mine.

Pink smacks Blue in the head.

Blue: Oow. That really hurt.

Pink: Good.

The group keeps walking through Mustard Mountain.

Yellow: Oh my God… What in the world is that?

Pink: What? Oh my God…

A huge elephant starts to charge up towards the group.

Red: Split!

The group splits.

Pink: I think it is coming for me! Shit!

Pink barely jumps over the elephant and the elephant hits the wall.

Yellow: Pink watch out a rock is falling down!

Pink: It's taken care of!

Pink swallows the rock and spits it back at the elephant.

Red: Blue! It's now coming for you!

Blue: No! The bag is like uh I dunno, it's not moving!

Pink: Red do something! Metaknight is stuck!

Red: Okay, okay!

Red ices the ground and the elephants slides toward Red instead of Blue.

After, Red spits the falling rock back at the elephant.

Yellow: I just scanned the elephant on my laptop! It's very, very strong! We have to hit its head!

Pink: I think I know what to do… Blue and Red! Come here!

Blue and Red form a group.

Yellow: You guys should hurry up! The elephant is coming for you!

Pink: Okay! Do it!

Pink and Red stand while they launch Blue at the elephant. Blue hits the elephant and the elephant is blasted toward the mustard and the elephant melts.

Yellow: Wow… That was a really good move.

Pink: Thanks. It wasn't that hard. Because Blue's brain is already scrambled.

Blue starts to walk back.

Blue: I see birdies. Ahh I want the birdies! Please let me get the birdies!

Pink: See? I told you!

Red: Hey! Why did you take all the credit for killing that elephant Pink? Huh? I helped you throw Blue at the elephant. Without me, you guys would be all dead!

Pink: I didn't say I was the only one that thought of the plan and did it!

Yellow: Guys! Stop it! I'm tired of you guys fighting!

Red: How about you shut up the hell up!

Blue: Stop guys! I want that birdie!

Pink: Fine I'll stop for today, just because Yellow said so.

Red: Okay. Sure…

Yellow: Finally… Well lets continue on.

Blue: Birdies!

Red sighs.

Red: Whose turn is it again?

So our Kirbies continue on to get the third mirror shard.


	16. Airplane Miniboss

Yellow: Well, we should turn right here.

Pink: Why?

Yellow: Well it says on my map on my laptop that of we go straight, we will go to a place called… umm… Candy Constallation?

Blue: Ooh! Candy! Can we go there? Please? Pretty please!

Yellow: Hmm... Let me think about it… You know what? Okay.

Blue: Really?

Yellow: God no, I was joking. We have to get the mirror shard in this place.

Blue: Then promise you will go there after here.

Yellow: Sure, sure…

Blue: Promise is a promise!

Red: Well seeing it's getting dark, we should camp out here.

Pink: Good idea.

Yellow: But the problem is that we don't have any tents.

Pink: Great so what are we going to sleep on?

Blue: How about those leaves?

Red: No, I am not sleeping on leaves. I am not a native Kirby!

Yellow: Well the only other choice you have is to sleep on that rock.

Red: Fine. But nobody else than us will know about this.

Blue: I'll make sure nobody will know about it!

Red: Can you please tranquilize him?

Yellow: Sure.

Yellow takes out the gun and shoots at Blue.

Blue: Ooh, I feel so sleepy…

Blue drops onto the ground fast asleep.

Yellow: Now that he's taken care of, let's hit the hay.

Red: Good idea, we need the rest for tomorrow.

Pink: Yup, anyone could hold that third mirror shard…

THE NEXT DAY

Yellow: Well let's go!

Red: Remember the other day when you said the tranquilizer takes out a person to a maximum of a week?

Yellow: Oh no…

Red: Yup, Blue is out.

Metaknight: Do not worry I will wake him up.

Pink: Woah, that was fast. You've been out for just a day!

Metaknight: Well my blood has very fast reacting powers, so I can get out of a coma, or a thing like that very fast.

Pink: Aahh.

Metaknight: So all I need to do is cut my self…

Metaknight cuts himself with his sword.

Metaknight: And give him some of my blood.

Metaknight transfers some of his blood to Blue.

Blue: Phew! That was a long sleep and now I'm all refreshed!

Metaknight: See?

Red: Thanks!

Metaknight: No, I must thank you for saving me. But now I must go.

Red: Why?

Metaknight: I have uhh, things to take care of. Yes. So now I must leave. I will see you again.

Blue: BYE!

Yellow: Well let's move.

Pink: Yeah let's head right now.

The group heads right and goes into a room.

Red: The mirror's on the other side. Let's go.

The group is halfway through the room when an airplane appears in the room.

Yellow: Oh great another one…

Pink: Don't split this time!

The airplane starts to drop bombs.

Pink: Swallow!

The group swallows all the bombs and spits it back at the airplane. The airplane blows up and all the pieces fall down.

Yellow: That was fast.

Red: Well time to move on.

Pink: Ya I guess so.

So in the end, the group continues on to get the third mirror shard.


	17. Burning Bat Miniboss

Yellow: We're almost there.

Pink: Ya let's hurry up, my feet are getting tired.

Red: How about we rest here for awhile?

Blue: Good thing, I'm hungry.

Yellow: Well Blue, what do you want to eat for lunch? We have umm… Fruits and pizza.

Blue: PIZZA!

Yellow: Good, here you go.

Blue: Mmm… Yummy.

Pink: What is on that pizza anyways?

Yellow: You know, all that stuff noone likes to eat: anchovies, jalapeño peppers, and all that stuff.

Red: Pass me an apple.

Yellow: Sure.

Pink: So what do you think will happen when we get all seven shards?

Red: I'm thinking that we'll get some money and we'll go back to Green Greens.

Yellow: What I think will happen is that all the monsters will disappear.

Blue: What I think will happen is that it'll be raining pizza!

Pink: Good for you Blue.

Yellow: Well no time to waste time, we have to move on!

Pink: Ya, let's move on.

The Kirbies move on to a room.

Red: I have a feeling that this is the room that shard is in.

Yellow: I think you're right.

A bat appears.

Pink: Oh my God! It's a bat on fire!

Red: Yellow, I really hope you still have ice ability…

Yellow: I got it.

Yellow shoots a line of ice at the bat. The bat freezes up and falls on the floor.

Pink: Attack it now!

While Yellow keeps the bat frozen, everyone else finds something to attack the bat with.

In few moments, the bat is dead.

Pink: I'll take that.

Pink swallows the bat and he becomes burning Kirby.

Yellow: Well I guess me and Red were wrong.

Red: Ya well, you're the one with the laptop.

Yellow: I'm pretty sure that the next room will have the third mirror shard.

Pink: Let's move then.

Blue: Mmm… I like that pizza…

Everyone sighs.

So the group continues on to get the third mirror shard. Well at least we hope they'll get it.


	18. Kracko

The group walks into a huge room.

Yellow: I'm 100 sure that this is the room.

A huge cloud appears.

Red: A cloud? Like who lets a cloud defend a very important thing?

The cloud: My name is Kracko and I will kill you all!

Red: Sure what are you going to do? Rain on us?

Kracko fires lightning at Red.

Red: Oh shit! Okay, I was joking.

Kracko: You will never leave this room alive!

Pink: Really? Lets get him I mean her, uhhh, never mind. Lets get it!

Blue and Red start to look for things to swallow, while Pink and Yellow attack Kracko.

Kracko shoots down a beam of spark and it hits Pink. Pink faints.

Yellow: Oh no! Guys, you might want to hurry up!

Red: We're looking! There's nothing to swallow!

Kracko: Take this!

Kracko throws a waddle doo at Red.

Red dodges the waddle doo and swallows it. Red becomes beam Kirby.

Blue: There's nothing here. Guys? C'mon help me!

Kracko rains acid rain all over the room. While Red and Yellow forms an shield around themselves, Blue is knocked out.

Red: Good thing, he was getting a little loud.

Kracko falls down on Red and he loses his ability.

Red: Great! Wait, I think I have an idea…

Red goes toward Blue and swallows him. He spits him at Kracko. Kracko dies and he dies.

Blue wakes up.

Blue: Why am I so… Uh slimy?

Yellow: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Blue: Why?

Red: Lets just say that you were somewhere in my mouth.

Blue: Aah! I got Red cooties! Help me! Help me!

Blue runs around screaming.

Pink wakes up.

Pink: Ugh, what happened?

Yellow: Well let me wrap me up. We defeated Kracko, Blue is screaming his head off, because Red swallowed him and we still didn't get the third shard.

Pink: WHAT? You didn't get the third shard? Why?

Yellow: It's not in this room.

Pink: Then where is it?

Yellow: I guess in the next room.

Pink: Then lets go!

The Kirbies move on to the next room.

Dark Mind: Good job Kirbies.

Pink: You… You have the shard.

Dark Mind: Yes I do. I never thought that you could beat Kracko that fast. So you want the third shard? Then take it. Let me remind you Kirbies. You will never get all the mirror shard, nor beat all my minions! Why? You Kirbies are too weak!

Red: You know what? I'll take you here right now!

Red starts to run toward Dark Mind.

Dark Mind releases some of its energy, and Red falls down.

Pink: Red! No!

Dark Mind: I told you, you are no match against me!

Pink: We'll see about that later.

Dark Mind: Well I have to fly, so just take this!

Dark Mind throws the mirror shard at Red and it stabs him in the back.

Red: Arggg, I don't feel so good…

Yellow: Just let me take out this mirror shard.

Yellow takes out the shard.

Yellow: We now have the third shard.

Pink: Don't you care about Red? He's bleeding to death!

Yellow: Don't worry… The laptop also came with a first-aid kit.

Pink: The laptop comes with everything!

Yellow: I know, weird isn't it?

Yellow treats Red.

Yellow: Red is fine, I think he's in a light coma.

Pink: Well what should we do?

Blue: AHH BLUE COOTIES!

Yellow: Do you really want him to carry something around again?

Pink: Why not? Oh Blue! Do you want to carry Red? I'll give you pizza!

Blue: OOH pizza! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!

Yellow: Okay. Thanks.

Pink: Where are we heading next now?

Yellow: Carrot Castle. I went there already. It's a very confusing place. It's like a maze there.

Pink: Well that's where our fourth shard is. So let's go!

Blue: I'll do it! I'll do it!

Pink: Then do it already!

Blue: OKAY! I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT!

Pink: I have a feeling that this is going to be a long walk…

Our heroes head for Carrot castle while Blue still talks on…

Pink: SHUT UP BLUE!


	19. On their way to Carrot Castle

The Kirbies head toward Carrot Castle.

Yellow: Red is in a light coma. We don't know where Metaknight is… Blue has gone mental… Aganin… What do we do!

Pink: Calm down Yellow.

Yellow: Why? We're the only two here that can think properly!

Pink: If you just calm down-

Yellow: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Pink slaps Yellow.

Yellow: Thanks I needed that.

Pink: Well you know where the castle is right?

Yellow: Ya, it's that I mean that way. No wait I think it's that way.

Pink: Why don't you just check you're laptop?

Yellow: It's not working… I think the batteries ran out.

Pink: Batteries? Batteries? I thought it was like solar-powered!

Yellow: No, It's battery-powered like our cellphones.

Pink: Why do have our cell phones anyways? It's not like we're going to get separated or something.

Yellow: Trust me, you will in the castle.

Pink: Blue? You all right there?

Blue: Ya I'm okay. I just want a lot of pizza now.

Pink: Of course you do.

Blue: I WANT PIZZA!

Pink: Okay okay. I'm ordering it right now.

Pink pretends to talk on the phone.

Pink: Ya, 15 pizzas please. Okay. Deliver it to the three Kirbies walking. 20 minutes? Okay.

Yellow: 15 pizza? Blue going to be very excited when the pizza doesn't come in.

Pink: Shut up. I did that to quiet him down.

Blue: Pizza for me! Woohoo! YAY!

Pink: Look. He's fine. Well are we lost?

Yellow: Ya.

Pink: So where do we suppose we go?

Yellow: Forward until we find some batteries- Hey wait! I have an idea!

Pink: What?

Yellow takes out his cell phone's battery.

Yellow: If I can connect this here, the laptop should be fine.

The laptop turns on.

Pink: Yes!

Yellow: Now the castle should be that way.

Pink: How long will it take?

Yellow: Umm... You won't be happy about this. It says it'll take about 5 hours.

Pink: Five hours? o.O Can't we use our warpstars?

Yellow: We could have, but one warpstar can't support 2 people.

Pink: Great, my legs better be prepared.

After 5 grueling hours…

Pink: Oh my God! My legs! They kill!

Yellow: What about Blue? He had to carry Red till here.

Pink: I know. Hey, where is he?

Yellow: You're right, he's gone! Ahh! Now Blue's gone too! Wait, I'll track him on him on my laptop.

Yellow tracks Blue.

Yellow: It seems that he stopped in the middle.

Pink: I am not walking back there.

Yellow: But, we can't just leave Red and Blue there, they'll die!

Pink: Fine, but I'm doing this for you.

So Yellow and Pink go back to find Blue.

Blue: It's so cold here.

Pink: Blue! There you are! Are you out of your mind!

Blue: Not really.

Pink: You're lucky that we found you. You could have been dead!

Blue: Do you have my pizza?

Pink sighs.

Pink: Ya, it's in the castle that we have to go in. Let's go. Okay?

Blue: Sure.

The Kirbies yet again go back to the castle.

Pink: So this is it eh?

Yellow: Yup, carrot castle.

Pink: Seems a little big.

Yellow: Be prepared for more walking.

Blue: PIZZA!

Yellow and Blue sighs.

So our heroic Kirbies continue to travel on where they hope to find the forth mirror shard.


	20. Carrot Castle Revisited

Red: Hey guys!

Yellow: Wow that was fast! It wasn't even half a week!

Red: Ya I guess I have fast healing abilities.

Pink: Wait, there was something else that happened at that battle with Kracko…

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

After when Red gets stabbed by the mirror shard, you see a drop of blood come down and drop into Red's cut.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K E-N-D

Pink: Metaknight was watching us!

Yellow and Red: What?

Blue: Huh? Where's my pizza!

Pink: I remember a drop of blood coming down after Red got stabbed. Metaknight was watching us and he saved us!

Yellow: But why was he following us?

Pink: I really don't know… We'll ask him when we see him. Now let's go inside.

The group heads inside.

Blue: Wow lots of mirrors!

Red: Thank you Captain Obvious!

Blue: You're welcome! And my name isn't Captain Obvious! It's Blue!

Red: Whatever…

Yellow: So this is what we have here: I'm pretty sure this castle is like a maze. One of these mirrors advances us. The other 3 brings us back to the beginning. In the next room, there are 3 more doors and so on. Do you understand?

Pink: Okay, so we split up? Remember what happened last time?

Red: Ya, I remember that…

Yellow: Hmm... If we split up, it's going to take us longer but… hmm. Fine let's go together!

Blue: Remember, happy together!

The group sighs.

Pink: So, which door?

Blue: Oh the middle one! The middle one!

Red: We could flip a coin.

Pink: Ya, if we had a 3-sided coin.

Yellow: Let's go with Blue and go through the middle door.

The group goes in the middle door.

Pink: Hey Blue was right!

Red: Good for you Blue.

Blue: Ahh! Armor men with boomerangs!

Yellow: WHAT?

Pink: Don't worry, he means those sir kibbles.

So the Kirbies trek (More like storm) through the castle, they sometimes pick the wrong door and start all over again, but they are doing pretty good. But Blue finds something…

Pink: I… have… completely… used… all… of… my… power…

Red: We… fought… too… many… enemies…

Red collapses.

Blue: Oh my God! Red's dead!

Yellow: Thanks. That must be some breaking news. He has Metaknight's blood in him.

Blue: Oh my God!

Yellow: What? Is Red dead again?

Blue: What are you talking about? He's not dead. I found a (In an English accent) tomato.

Yellow: Hey you found a maximum tomato!

Blue: Ya that's what it's called.

Yellow: Pass me that.

Blue picks up the tomato and gives it to Yellow (He almost trips on the way too).

Yellow: Thanks. I'll now split this into 4 pieces and give one to everyone. Red should wake up now.

Red is still lying on the floor.

Yellow: I guess the blood wears out when injected in another person's body. Well I'll make a juice for him then.

Yellow takes out a juicer and a cup.

Pink looks up after he ate his share of his tomato.

Pink: Where did you get that from?

Yellow: Came with the laptop.

Pink: What else came with it?

Yellow: You know, everyday stuff:

Toothbrush, hey we don't even have teeth!

A blueprint of the castle,

Hey what's this shaver doing here we don't even have hair!

A pen, you know for writing…

Pink: Go back.

Yellow: What, the shaver? I don't think you really need it.

Pink: No the blueprint! You have the blueprint! Are you retarded!

Yellow: No…

Pink: Blue come here.

Blue: Okay!

Pink picks up Blue and throws him at Yellow.

Yellow: Hey! Watch where you're throwing that thing! Sorry I didn't check for it okay!

Can I now feed Red this juice?

Pink: Okay, whatever, go feed him or something. Let's use that blueprint and go.

Blue: BLUEprint!

So the kirbies use the blueprint to head up the castle to collect another mirror shard (Or piece whatever I don't care)


	21. Dog Fighter troubles

The Kirbies enter in a circular room.

Pink: The piece is in the next room. But why would they build a circular room just for fun?

Red: I don't think they built it just for fun…

Red points to the walls.

Big fences open up near the mirrors so the Kirbies can't escape.

Yellow: Oh shit.

Pink: What's happening?

A big dog falls from the ceiling.

Dog Fighter: Hello little puff balls. I've been sent here to dispose of you!

Blue: (Mimicking dog fighter) Hello blah blah balls. Blah blah here blah blah you!

Pink: I don't think you should have done that…

Dog Fighter comes up and punches Blueand he goes through a wall.

Yellow: o.O Holy crap!

Red: We've got a big problem on our hands…

Pink runs up and jumps over Dog Fighter.

Red: What are you doing?

Pink: Just watch! Something I learned while playingvideo games! Just keep him distracted!

Red: Yo big fatass!

Dog Fighter: I'll get you!

Pink grabs Dog Fighter by the tail and starts to swing him around.

Red: Oh! I see where you are going!

Pink throws Dog fighter into a wall and Dog Fighter doesn't move.

Yellow: I think he's dead.

Yellow picks up a rock and throws it a Dog Fighter.

Yellow: I really think- AHH!

Dog Fighter picks up Yellow.

Yellow: GUYS!

Red: I'll save you… (Whispers) He's always getting into trouble god…

Red goes up and starts swallows up the dog's ear.

Red: Ow, iv u wan to ive, et o ov I hend ok?

Dog Fighter: What did you say?

Pink: He said: Now, if you want to live, let go of my friend ok?

Dog Fighter: Oh thanks. Hmm… No.

Red: You asked for it!

Red swallows the dog's ear and the dog itself.

Pink: Uhh, how about Yellow? You're swallowing him too!

Red: Wait.

Few moments later, Yellow pops out.

Yellow: Oh God! I'm covered in spit!

Red: That's the price you pay for throwing rocks at people.

Yellow: Well… Thanks…

Pink: Let's move on!

Yellow: Uhh… I think you're forgetting something.

Pink: Oh God Blue!

The Kirbies look across the hole and sees Blue.

Blue: I'm fine. I just suffered (Insert long medical word here).

Group: O.O

Yellow: It looks like Blue has turned smart when his head hit the wall.

Red & Pink: O.O

Yellow: Well we'll have to deal with the smart Blue until he hits his head again.

Red: But… But I liked the dumb Blue…

Pink: Ya me too… He was someone to hit when you got bored…

Red goes up and starts whacking Blue.

Red: WHY ARE YOU SMART! GO DUMB! GO DUMB!

Blue: Owwww… Hey Yellow! Hi Red and Pink! HEY A ROCK! I'LL CALL YOU ROCKY!

Red: Good.

Pink: Can we PLEASE move on?

Yellow: Ok, let's go.

The Kirbies go on to beat the boss inside and collect the fourth mirror shard.


	22. Megatitan

The Kirbies enter the room.

Pink: There's the shard!

The mirror shard disappears and two electric walls rise up to the ceiling. After few moments, a huge robot with detachable arms falls down from the ceiling.

Unknown: I am Megatitan! I am here to dispose of you!

Red: Great, another robot thing that's trying to kill us… Let's get him!

Pink: What do we use against him though?

Yellow: Crap! We should have swallowed that dog fighter is in last room!

Megatitan's arms detach and home in to each of the kirbies.

Red: Split! Then swallow!

The Kirbies each swallow an arm and spits it back at Megatitan. They all bounce off.

Megatitan: You can't hurt me!

Red: What the!

Yellow: Wait, Megatitan's armor is too strong to be pierced by us? There must be some mechanism to undo his armor!

Blue: Oh God… What are we going to do, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Yellow slaps Blue.

Yellow: Calm down! I'll just search hot to unlock his armor, but till then, keep fighting!

Red: This stuff ain't easy you know!

The group surrounds Megatitan.

Red: You're dead!

Red goes to kick Megatitan, but he just bounces back from the super-strong armor.

Red: Ow… Shit…

Yellow: Give me one more minute!

Red: (Panting) I don't… think… we have… another minute!

Megatitan: Die!

Megatitan sends his arms at the kirbies.

Pink: Split again!

The group barely dodges the arms.

Yellow: C'mon… Faster! You slow piece of junk!

The laptop beeps.

Yellow: Yes! The weak point is to short-circuit the armor!

Pink: But how are we going to short-circuit it…

Pink scans the room.

Pink: That's it! We'll push him into the electric walls!

Pink goes to a corner and finds a metal pole.

Pink: Hey! Metal-butt!

Megatitan: What did you call me?

Pink: Batter up!

Pink swings as hard as he can and Megatitan goes flying into the fence.

Blue: Yay! He's dead!

Megatitan's armor falls off and his head floats out of what is left of it.

Blue: I guess not.

Megatitan: You cannot defeat me! That was just my armor you took off!

Blue: I was wrong then! Hey! Why are you looking at me and coming closer to me like that? And why does Yellow have a stick in his hand?

Yellow sticks the stick into Blue's mouth so that his mouth is propped open. Then Yellow and Pink throws Blue at Megatitan and it causes Blue to swallow Megatitan.

Yellow: Woohoo! That was fun! We should do this more often!

Red: Oh great thanks for leaving me out!

Yellow: You're welcome!

Pink: Hey! Calm down! We're doing this to save the world! Not for fun!

Red: Well from Yellow's point of view, it looks like he _is_ doing it for fun!

Blue: Eww, I think I just had rusted metal or something like that… Here's the piece thingy.

Yellow: Thank you Blue. I'll run a test on you for Tetanus.

Pink and Red are fighting in the background.

Pink: You want all the attention!

Red: You pink thing! You want to be the leader that's all you want!

Yellow: Shut up you two! Let's get out of here! And I thought I saw everything when I came into an opposite world!

Blue: Where are we going?

Yellow: Rainbow Route! You should know the drill by now!

Blue: Ooooh! Rainbows!

Yellow sighs.

Yellow: Here, be occupied with this lollipop.

So the kirbies leave Carrot Castle and travel to Rainbow Route.


	23. Olive Ocean and a Box

The Kirbies are finally back at Rainbow Route.

Pink: Phew! That took a long time!

Metaknight: Good to see you kirbies back! It's been a long time!

Red: So, where do we have to go next?

Metaknight: It seems there is some things going on in Olive Ocean, I think you should go on over there. I heard it was some underwater disturbances or something.

Pink: OK, got that covered.

The kirbies are heading to Olive Ocean…

Red: You know what I find weird?

Pink: What?

Red: Metaknight doesn't do anything! He just stays there in Rainbow Route doing… NOTHING!

Yellow: I kinda noticed that too!

Pink: I dunno, maybe he's tired or something.

Red: Well I think he's had enough rest! He's just telling us to go around and fight stuff!

Pink: We can talk to him later.

Red: No! I wanna talk to him now!

Red turns back.

Pink: Red! Stop!

Pink runs to get Red.

Yellow: It's so fun when they fight.

Blue: Ya.

Pink grabs Red.

Red: What's wrong with you!

Pink: What's wrong with you!

Red: Nothing! I just want to talk to Metaknight!

Pink: I said we can do it later!

Red: Fine! Be that way!

Red and Pink comes back to Yellow and Blue.

Yellow: You guys all solved now?

Red: Shut up.

Yellow: Whoa. Ok…

The Kirbies are at Olive Ocean…

Yellow: You guys want to rest here for a bit?

Pink: Fine.

Yellow: So it says here that we have to go through about 19 rooms.

Pink: That ain't good.

Yellow: Well, there's more we have to fight a few minibosses or the way

Pink: Oh great

Yellow: That's what's ahead of us. Blue you fine over there?

Blue: FOOD! I LIKE FOOD!

Yellow: He's okay…

Blue: OK.

The Kirbies continued into Olive Ocean.

Pink: So what minibosses first?

Yellow: Looks like this weird box thing.

Pink: OK then…

Red: I'm ready to fight whenever you are.

The Kirbies entered the next room .

Red: Oh God, a circular room you know it's coming up then…

A big box looking thing falls down from the ceiling.

Box: I am Boxy! I am here to kill you!

Pink: They always say the same thing. Blah Blah Blah I'm going to kill you!

Yellow: So on with the fighting or what?

Boxy throws a present at the Kirbies.

Kirbies: What the-

The present opens up and a food comes out.

The Kirbies burst out laughing.

Red: You- You got to be kidding me! The only attack it has is to throw food at us!

Yellow: This is really pathetic!

Blue: FOOD!

Boxy throws another present.

Pink: Wanna make a bet what kind of food it is this time?

Red: Cherry?

The present opens up revealing a bomb inside.

Blue: Oh-

Yellow: Shit.

Blue: I was actually going to say "Oh my God!" because Red lost his bet!

The group sighs.

Red: I was ready for something like this!

Red goes up and swallows the bomb and spits it at the box. The explosion of the box causes pieces of walls to fall down from the ceiling and one crushes the box.

Yellow: I got to say, that box was really weak!

Pink: The ability is mine!

Pink runs up and swallows the box.

Red: Hey! I was going to swallow that!

Pink: You should have called it then!

Yellow: What ability is it anyways?

Pink: Let me see…

Pink takes off his hat and a couple of cherries fall out then the hat disappears.

Pink: Uhh… That was it?

Yellow: I guess so.

Red: That was completely stupid! We did all that for a couple of cherries!

Pink: … At least now we know what ability NOT to get right?

Red: Sure.

Yellow: Guys lets pack up all the cherries and head in.

Blue: IN!

Red: Is it just me or does he seem more stupid than usual?

Pink: Probably just you.

Red: Hey!

Red starts chasing Pink

Pink: I was joking!

So the Kirbies continue through Olive Ocean…


	24. Gabriel

The Kirbies are still walking through Olive Ocean…

Pink: How long is this going to take?

Yellow: Actually I think you are going to freak out when you get to the next room.

Pink: Why?

The Kirbies go through the room to find that the room leads into water.

Pink: Oh great…

Red: We have to swim now?

Yellow: Yup…

Blue: Swimming! (Singing) Swimming, swimming, in my swimming pool…

The group sighs.

The Kirbies slowly enter the water. As the water goes over their heads, water gear suddenly appears over them

Red: What the heck?

Yellow: I think this is an auto programming in my laptop that puts water gear on us when we enter water.

Red: And how does the laptop know we're in water?

Yellow shrugs.

Pink: Where do go then?

Yellow: Straight, there should be a door there.

The Kirbies swim over to the door.

Pink: You guys ready to go in?

Red: What are we at the boss already?

Yellow: As a matter in fact, ya.

Red: Oh.

The Kirbies walk into the room.

Blue: OOH! Look up there! Road!

Yellow pats Blue.

Yellow: Good job Blue, guys lets get out of the water.

The Kirbies climb on to the ground.

Red: So where is this boss?

The Kirbies look around.

Pink: I don't see any- WHOA!

The ground breaks up and the Kirbies fall into the water.

Red: Oh Great! What is it now?

A shark appears in the water.

Shark: You little balloon balls are here already? I'm pretty impressed! But I promised Dark Mind that you will never get this mirror shard!

Red: Who the hell are you?

Shark: My name is Gabriel! And I'm here to kill you!

Yellow: I told you Pink! They always say the same thing! Now give me 5 dollars!

Pink grumbles.

Blue: Look what I can do!

Blue blows bubbles in the water.

Red: That's great!

Blue: Really?

Red: NO! WE HAVE TO KILL A SHARK HERE! UNDERWATER!

Gabriel spawns mini-sharks at the Kirbies.

Pink: Ohh Crap! What do we do!

Red: Just dodge for now!

The Kirbies dodge the mini-sharks.

Pink: How are we going to damage the shark?

Gabriel: Hey! Don't call me "the shark"! My name is Gabriel!

Yellow looks at Blue.

Blue is blowing a rock up and down with the bubbles he's making.

Yellow: Got it!

Red: What?

Yellow: Look what Blue is doing. When the shark-

Gabriel: Gabriel!

Yellow sighs.

Yellow: When Gabriela spawns the mini-sharks, blow bubbles at them, hard, then hopefully they will fly back at Gabriel. Got it?

Pink: Ok.

Yellow: Good.

The Kirbies swim at Gabriel

Gabriel: Take this!

Gabriel spawns more mini-sharks.

Red: Now!

The Kirbies blow bubbles at Gabriel and the mini-sharks are bounced back to Gabriela.

Gabriel: What the-

The mini-sharks Gabriel is damaged.

Yellow: Yes it worked!

Gabriel: It won't be this easy to kill me!

Gabriel swims into a wall and knocks a lot of rocks down from the ceiling.

Pink: Do what Blue was doing and keep the rocks away from you!

The Kirbies face towards the ceiling and they all blow up, preventing any rocks to fall on them.

Red: Now! Throw the rocks at Gabriel!

Gabriel: NOO!

The Kirbies throw the rocks at Gabriel and Gabriel dies, sinking to the bottom of the room. A mirror shard comes out of the shark's body and float to the top.

Red: I got it!

Red swims up and snatches the mirror shard.

Blue: I CAN'T SWIM! I CAN'T SWIM!

Yellow: Then what has he been doing this whole- Never mind…

Pink: To Rainbow Route again I guess?

Red: Ya, and I'm talking to Metaknight about why he isn't sweating and swimming like us.

Yellow: Good for you two for talking without ripping each other apart, but we have to save Blue.

Blue: I'M DROWINING! I'M DROWNING!

Red: What has he been doing all this- (Sighs)

So the Kirbies head back to Rainbow Route so they could talk to Metaknight for their next mission, right after they save Blue.

Blue: HELP!


	25. Metaknight's Secret

I decided to come back and update this story!

---

The kirbies come back to find that Rainbow Route is in ruins.

Yellow: O.o Uhh… What happened here?

Pink: I dunno, I was with you the whole time! Lets go ask Metaknight.

Red: Where is he anyways? I wanna talk to him about why he isn't working!

Metaknight slowly limps to the kirbies.

Blue: WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED!

Metaknight: Quiet down! (Pants) Dark.. Metaknight's army… came down here… and… (Pants) They just destroyed this…. Whole place…

Pink: Not good. Weren't you able to fend them off?

Metaknight: If it was just Dark Metaknight sure. But as I said, his whole army came down and attacked me.

Yellow: You need any help?

Metaknight: No I'm fine, I heal fast remember? Anyways you kirbies move onto your next goal. Go clean up Peppermint Palace. I'll clean up here.

Pink: You sure?

Metaknight: Yes I'm fine! My health is not as important as saving this place.

Pink: OK then.

Red: No, no, no there is no OKAY THEN! Metaknight! Why aren't you working like us?

Pink: Can't you see him! He's hurt!

Red: (Mocks Pink) He's hurt! So what! What has he been doing till now, way back when we were in like Moonlight Mansion? Huh?

Metaknight: I… have a secret….

Red: WHAT!

Metaknight: I'm actually addicted to…

Yellow: Oh God, He's on drugs!

Metaknight: No it's not that, it's… World of Warcraft.

Red: WHAT THE HELL! That's not even in this world! Hey KF91! Write the story properly!

KF91: (Looks nervous) Guys! The fourth wall! Remember that! You don't want to break it!

Red: Shut up and rewrite or I rip your throat out with my teeth.

KF91: Uhh… You don't have teeth.

Red: SHUT UP AND REWRITE!

KF91: kk!

Metaknight: I… have a secret…

Red: What?

Metaknight: I am afraid.

Red: Metaknight afraid? Yeah right!

Blue: YEAH RIGHT! YEA RIGHT!

Pink: Shut up blue!

Blue: Fine! (Runs off to somewhere)

Yellow: This looks like it's going to get nasty. I'll go find Blue.

Metaknight: Remember when I talked to guys about opposites?

Pink: Sure.

Metaknight: Well, I'm too scared about touching my opposite.

Pink: Why?

Metaknight: Whenever me and my opposite fight we have to fight with swords and when we do, we are very close and I'm afraid that we'll touch eachother.

Red: Just to let you know, that sounds really wrong.

Metaknight: So that is why I've been hiding in the Rainbow Route since.

Pink: Fine, be scared, but it isn't going to solve anything, remember that.

Metaknight: I just want to say good luck.

---

The Kirbies head off to Peppermint Palace…

Red: Unbelievable! Metaknight scared!

Yellow: He's scared of what?

Red: Oh ya, you weren't there. Metaknight is scared of his opposite!

Yellow: OO Ok, that is definitely not like him!

Pink: And he's been hiding in Rainbow Route the whole time!

Yellow: Something is not right about this!

Pink: I have that feeling too!

Red: We'll figure it out all later. Lets just go.

---

The Kirbies are infront of the palace.

Pink: You know what?

Yellow: What?

Pink: This place looks like Carrot Castle.

Yellow: Not really, the layout is different.

Pink: Just my thoughts… It also looks edible.

Yellow: I can run a test if it is.

Red: No need.

Red points at Blue. Blue is latched to the castle licking the palace.

Blue: I LOVE PEPPERMINT BETTER THAN PIZZA!

Yellow: At this rate, we can eat our way in.

Pink: Good idea! We'll rest and Blue can eat our way in for us!

So the Kirbies rest while Blue eats his way in to the palace.


	26. Wiz

Blue has just finished eating through the door

Blue: So much… Candy… Must keep… EATING!

Red: This is taking forever lets just go in.

Pink: Good idea.

Red: I always have the good ideas…

The Kirbies walk in to the palace.

Pink: This whole place smells like Peppermint!

Yellow: Well what did you expect?

Red: Where is the shard? Let's just get it and get out of here. This smell is making me sick.

Yellow: It looks like the shard is in the top floor of this place.

Pink: Top floor? That means we have to walk all the way there?

Yellow: Yup!

Blue: Walking is fun!

Red: Uh… no

Pink: That also means we have to fight mini-bosses and such on the way right.

Yellow: Yup.

Pink: No way I'm doing that, I have a better idea.

Red: As long as it doesn't involve walking.

Pink: Hurry come outside.

The Kirbies walk back outside.

Pink: Take out your warpstars.

Red: Then?

Pink: We'll just fly up there.

The Kirbies fly up to the top of the palace.

Yellow: That was easy…

Red: Now we can just go in and get the shard. Let's go!

The Kirbies climb in through one of the windows of the palace.

Blue: HEY! What is THAT!

Blue points toward the ceiling. There is a big cape wearing a top hat.

Caped Boss: Hey! What the? I didn't see you there! I was going to sneak up and attack you when you came in through that door, but you guys cheated and came in through the window!

Red: So what if we cheated?

Caped Boss: Fine. My name is-

Pink: Yes we know, you are here to kill us, let's hurry up and get it over with.

Caped boss: At least know my name. My name is Wiz.

Yellow: Ok, I'm searching for a weakness. Till then, you guys fight.

Red: Fine! You can just rest there!

Wiz floats around the room.

Pink: What the hell are you doing?

Wiz lands on one of many platforms in the room. He takes off his hat and takes out some Waddle dees from his hat.

Wiz: Take this!

Red: Wow, this is sad.

Red goes up and swallows all the Waddle dees and spits them back at Wiz.

Wiz: Ow! That hurt!

Wiz slowly dies. He lies on the floor.

Pink: What was that! That was way too easy!

Red: Ya, I know he died in one hit!

Yellow: … I didn't have enough time to figure out his weakness! Let's get the shard and go back to Rainbow Route.

The shard falls from the ceiling.

Blue: I GOT IT!

Blue goes to get the shard and picks it up.

Palace speakers: The palace will now self-destruct in two minutes.

Pink: Oh… Shit! I knew this was too easy!

Wiz gets up from the ground!

Wiz: That was my plan from the beginning! Wait till you're vulnerable and take you down with a trap! You will never escape this palace in time! I will take you down with me!

Red: Run!

The Kirbies try to go out the window they came in from, but it's too late, debris from the ceiling has already blocked their exit.

Yellow: No other way! Run through the palace!

The kirbies franticly run down the palace to escape their doom.

Palace speakers: The palace will now self-destruct in one minute.

Pink: Shit! Faster guys!

Blue: I'm trying! I'm trying!

The kirbies are now halfway down the palace.

Red: Why can't they make stairs here! We have to zig-zag our way down!

Pink: Be quiet and run!

Palace speakers: Ten… Nine… Eight…

The Kirbies can now see the door out of the palace.

Palace speakers: Seven… Six… Five…

Pink: Almost there!

Palace speakers: Four… Three… Two…

Red: We can do it!

Palace speakers: One… Self-destruct Self-destruct

As the Kirbies are running out the door, Blue trips on a piece of debris.

Blue: Guys!

It is too late and the palace falls on top of Blue.

The rest of the Kirbies are shocked as they stand right next to the mountain of rubble.

Pink: Guys! Hurry up! Let's save him!

Red: Right!

The Kirbies starting digging through the rubble as they hope to find Blue… Alive…


	27. Radish Ruins

The Kirbies are digging through the candy rubble.

Yellow: Hey Red.

Red: What!

Yellow: Why are you looking for Blue? I though you hated him.

Red: Well… Uh… I…

Pink: (While Digging) You are looking for him because we have to fuse together right?

Red: Uhh… Ya! Because of that!

Yellow: Phht, ya right, I know you are doing it because of something else…

The Kirbies keep digging until they find Blue's body.

Pink: Here he is!

Yellow: Uh I think he's dead.

Red: Do your thing with the laptop!

Yellow: Ok! Ok! Calm down!

Yellow quickly scans Blue for any sign of life.

Yellow: This ain't good, Blue is gonna die soon if we don't get him help.

Pink: Oh shit… That's not good.

Yellow: Yea I know.

Pink: Where do we take him?

Yellow: We have no other choice than to bring him to Metaknight.

Red: With what? A warpstar can't carry two of us!

Yellow: But… I can control it to take Blue to Meta!

Pink: Good idea!

Yellow: I know. It'll only take a minute. While I'm doing that, Red write a note for Metaknight.

Red: Ok, ok….

While Yellow programs the laptop, Red writes a note for Metaknight

Red and Yellow: Done!

Pink: Good, let Blue go to Meta and we'll follow him.

The Kirbies go on their own warpstars and Blue follows using the computer program Yellow implanted on his warpstar.

Shortly later, the Kirbies arrive at Rainbow Route.

Metaknight: Good job Kirbies, and- Hey, what is wrong with Blue?

Red: Can't you see? He's almost dead!

Metaknight: What happened?

Yellow: Uh, the palace was in self-destruct mode and Blue kinda got crushed.

Red: Not kinda! He totally got crushed!

Metaknight: Oh, this is going to be hard. But good thing I have many maximum tomatoes in reserve. But still this may take some time. In the meantime, why don't you move on and go to Radish Ruins. Then after it'll be Candy Constellations and you'll be done.

Pink: Got it lets go!

The Kirbies start to head to Radish Ruins.

Yellow: Didn't we promise Blue that we'll take him the Candy Constellations?

Red: Ya, I guess…

Pink: He better get better soon then.

Yellow: Ya…

The Kirbies reach Radish Ruins.

Pink: Wow… This place is alittle-

Red: Radishy?

Pink: Ya.

Yellow: The boss room isn't very far from here.

Pink: We can get the shard and get Blue.

Red: Good.

The Kirbies go through the usuals… Until this one room…

Red: What is this?

Yellow: I'm guessing mini-boss.

A large hand comes down from the ceiling, and at this moment-

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

The three Kirbies briefly remember Super Smash Bros. They remember all the melee fights they had in Super Smash Bros Melee and now they remember their all time nemesis in that time: Master and Crazy hand.

F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K E-N-D

Red: You! How did you come into this world?

(Silence)

Yellow: Uhh… He can't talk remember?

Red: Oh ya! Ha! He can't talk…

Master hand starts to grip itself (Yes, I know that sounds wrong)…

Yellow: Run! He's going to grab you!

Pink is too late and Master hand grabs him.

Pink: Shit!

Master hand crushes pink.

Yellow: That's didn't sound good…

Red: How are we supposed to kill him?

Yellow: Wait, I'm trying to figure it out.

Master hand smashes his hand on the ground and Red barely dodges it. The shock created solid shock waves in the air.

Red: Never mind, I found it out!

Red swallows the shockwave and spits it back at Master hand.

Yellow: Ok, I'll help you!

Red: Too late for that isn't it?

As Yellow looks up from the laptop, Master hand is already on the ground.

Yellow: What did you do?

Red: While you were "Looking for a weakness", I beat him!

Yellow: Oh… Well, lets just save Pink then

Red goes and picks up Pink.

Red: Yo! You okay?

Red slaps Pink… hard.

Pink: Ow! What was that for?

Red: To wake you up!

Pink: I'm fine. I don't have any bones, like other people in Super Smash.

Yellow: What did you say?

Pink: Super Smash, the other game we've been in.

KF91: (Cough)Fourthwall(Cough)

Pink: How's that breaking the fourth wall?

KF91: Well now you are!

Pink: Oops. Right. Anyways. Which way to the boss room?

Yellow: Right here and straight all the way.

Red: Wait, you guys are forgetting something.

Red runs up and swallows Master Hand. Red turns Smash.

Red: Wow! This feels good! It's like throw and fighter combined!

Pink: Good for you Red.

Red: You're just jealous! That's what you are!

Pink: Ya, whatever…

The Kirbies move in to the boss room…


	28. Dark Metaknight vs Three Kirbies

The Kirbies enter the next room

Red: Let's just get the shard and get out of here.

Pink: Isn't that what we always do?

Red: Whatever.

A shadow walks from the shadows.

Yellow: No need to know your name, just let us kill you.

: I don't think so.

Yellow: Yes we know, blah blah blah I will KILL YOU ALL! Go on.

The shadow figure turns around.

Yellow: Uh… oh…

Red: Uh-oh is right.

The shadow figure steps into the sunlight revealing him as Dark Metaknight.

Pink: What do you want?

Dark Metaknight: You will not progress any further.

Red: You think?

Dark Metaknight: Yes, you kirbies will be slaughtered here. ALL of you.

Pink: Except Blue.

Dark Metaknight: Oh yes, that stupid one that got hurt in the castle, I'll take care off that later. But now, we fight.

Three swords fall down from the ceiling.

Dark Metaknight: I'm giving you 5 seconds to grab a sword and then I will attack.

The kirbies quickly run to get the swords. They all turn into sword kirbies.

Dark Metaknight: You know you're all dead right?

Dark Metaknight disappears.

Yellow: What the?

He reappears behind Yellow and slashes him in the back.

Yellow: Ow!

Yellow falls onto the floor.

Pink: Hey! That ain't fair!

Dark Metaknight disappears again.

Pink: Screw this!

As soon as Metaknight reappears, Pink throws his knife.

Pink: Ha!

Dark Metaknight catches the sword in the air.

Dark Metaknight: Not as easy as it looks.

Dark Metaknight throws the knife back; it goes right through Pink's hand.

Pink: Uhgg…

Pink collapses.

Red: No more disappearing now. You and me just fight. Kirby a Kirby. Got it?

Dark Metaknight: I don't think you are the one that should give orders around, but since your friends are already dead, why not?

Dark Metaknight rushes toward Red; Red braces himself.

Red: I'll beat you!

The two start fighting.

Dark Metaknight: Why don't you just join me huh? You don't like any of your party members anyways…

Red: Why join you?

Dark Metaknight: You won't believe all the power you can have.

Dark Metaknight almost takes Red's arm off.

Red: What's the benefit for me?

Dark Metaknight: Oh you'll see…

Few minutes later, Pink and Yellow wakes up.

Pink: Oh thank god! You beat him!

Red: Phew! Ya, it was pretty tough, he almost took my arm off!

Yellow: I'm fine too.

Red: Who asked you?

Yellow: HEY!

Red: Just kidding.

Pink: Didn't he leave a shard?

Red: No, he just escaped.

Pink: WHAT! I thought you beat him!

Red: I did, but he escaped.

Pink: Makes no sense at all.

Yellow: It does actually, because we need just one more, and there's one more area we haven't explored yet!

Pink: Candy Constellation?

Yellow: Ya.

Red sighs with relief in the background.

Pink: Anything wrong Red?

Red: Me? No, no nothing at all.

Pink: You sure?

Red: Of course I'm sure!

Pink: Okay…

The Kirbies head back to Rainbow Route (Little authors note: Why do the Kirbies always head back to Rainbow Route? Like really, they can just explore on their own… Whatever, I'm the author so… uh blah. :P)

Yellow: Metaknight! We're baack! Is Blue fine yet?

Metaknight: You guys are done already? You are really getting used to this!

Pink: Yes, it gets a little repetitive after a while.

Metaknight: Well, Blue is fine. He'll probably get up soon. Till then , we can review our final attack.

Pink: Final attack?

Metaknight: We will have to kill all Dark Metaknight, Nightmare Dark Matter and Dark Mind at the same time.

Red: Oh fun.

As the Kirbies and Metaknight review the final attack on the bad guys, Blue finally wakes up.

Blue: Huh?

Red: Yo! Blue woke up!

Yellow: You okay Blue?

Blue: Sure! But not my stomach, too much Peppermint.

Pink: You mean he was eating while he was trapped in there.

Yellow shrugs.

Yellow: I guess.

Pink sighs.

Pink: Blue, you ready to go to the Candy Constellation?

Blue: Candy Constellation?

Red: (Whispers) Still dumb as hell.

Pink: Ya!

Blue: Okay!

Metaknight: Remember the plan okay, I'll back you up when you get the shard.

Pink: And how will you know?

Metaknight: Just trust me.

Blue: What plan? OOH! My BIRTHDAY right?

Red: Uhh. Sure Blue!

Blue: I want a popcan! For my present! And then my rock Rocky will have a friend named POP! YAY!

Pink: I have a feeling that the group is going to loud as hell from now on again.

Yellow: Yuup.

Red: Great…

So the kirbies walk to Candy Constellation where they will find the last mirror shard and hold the final attack against: Dark Metaknight, Nightmare, Dark Matter, and Dark Mind.

---

_Author Notes: I am sad that my first fanfic is slowly creeping its way to the end, please expect about five to seven more chapters until the end. After, please make sure to read my Pikmin 2 fanfic: "Looking for dad" And of course, review!_


End file.
